


The Moon and Tide

by asktheravens



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Time Travel, Vikings, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asktheravens/pseuds/asktheravens
Summary: A mash up of a super fluffy romance novel and some brutal historical fact!Loki has a bad night on the town and falls from modern London into ninth century England. Unable to return and unsure why he's there, he finds refuge in a monastery. Then the Vikings come...Held captive by a Viking prince and surrounded by enemies, Loki struggles to survive and return to his own time- without leaving his heart behind.





	The Moon and Tide

Coming Soon!

This is a placeholder for my Big Bang fic, which is currently stuck in editing hell.


End file.
